User talk:Graviscalar
Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Slender Man Physiology page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Gabriel456 (Talk) 04:10, October 15, 2012 Omnipotence Users Take it to each others Talk pages instead of editing/undoing repeatedly and only after you've agreed try again. Seriously, how many times has this been repeated? --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:32, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Okay then. Why exactly are you specifically removing the two Japanese examples of supreme omnipotent beings, but leaving the Western ones alone, and where exactly was it specifically ststed that the LoN has limitations to its' powers. This is the first time that I have heard of it. Antvasima (talk) 12:34, May 31, 2014 (UTC) It has nothing to do with them being Japanese or anime, if I recall correctly, I've removed Western examples that weren't omnipotent as well. I would actually consider myself a fan of Hajime Kanzaka's works like Slayers and Lost Universe. Hitoshi Okuda's stuff on the other hand, not so much. He's had some pretty good series, I've just never been big into harem animes. If I remember right, there was an interview with Kanzaka that stated the four worlds in the Slayers universe arose against LoN's will. Something along the lines of LoN wanted them to be apart of the Sea of Chaos again as she missed them. As for Kami Tenchi, just because he's above beings that are able to warp the universe, that doesn't automatically grant him omnipotence. The extent of his power shown was that he was said to be above universal-warping beings and stopped the Counter Actor. You probably know more about comics than I do, so I don't think I need to talk about all the universal-warping characters from DC and Marvel that still don't qualify as omnipotent. Or the beings above them that still don't qualify as being omnipotent (Living Tribunal comes to mind here a lot). Who knows, there could be hypothetical beings above him or there may be limits to his power that weren't explored in the series. The fact is, we don't know his limits or if he lacks limits. It seems more or less like a no-limits fallacy to say he's omnipotent. Sunday, June 1, 2014 @ 1:27 am (UTC) ''' I said '''after you've agreed try again, if you need to make an argument about it, you haven't finished this. Back to talking you two. And please post your answers to Antvasima's Talk page so he knows you've got something to say instead of having to pay attention to if you've done something on your page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:44, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Kami Tenchi isn't merely above universal level entities, he is far above the hyperdimensional creators of all the 22 dimensions, the Choushin, and for reference, an omniverse only has 7 dimensions. He is stated outright as the absolute supreme being of all reality. Also, ALL the entries on that page technically lack proof, as omnipotence cannot be proven, only stated. The OAA has also only been implied, not listed in the handbook. Eru Illuvatar was only shown creating one universe. The Presence couldn't stop the Great Dark Hunter or the anti-God. Etcetera. ALL omnipotence is relative per definition, as somebody could technically just introduce an entity outside of creation stronger than the Mother of Existence as well, so what we have to use as an inclusion criteria is if a character is A: The supreme known being of its entire existence, and B: Capable of doing anything within the confines of its fictional continuity. As for the LON, you will have to link to that interview, as this is the first time that I heard anything about the LON having limits. The way I remember the story, it created all of its existence with one god and one demon lord battling within each of them. Antvasima (talk) 05:11, June 1, 2014 (UTC)